


Doubts

by Malec_lightwood_bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Malec, Malec Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_lightwood_bane/pseuds/Malec_lightwood_bane
Summary: This is about Magnus and one of his past relationships. How Alec will react to that?





	Doubts

Their room was still dark but Alec was a early riser. He woke up even though it was his and Magnus's free day. Alec didn't open his eyes but he stretched his hand and searched for Magnus. Alec drowned when the bed sheet were cold. Alec opened his eyes and looked at Magnus's side. It was empty. After their conversation about Magnus's childhood Magnus never left the bed before Alec.

Something was wrong. Alec knew it. Alec got up and decided to check on Magnus. He was only wearing his boxers. He put on his trouser and a shirt. The door of their room was closed half. Alec was about to open the door when he heard Magnus's and someone's voice. Alec couldn't hear them clearly. So he activated his hearing rune and decided to eavesdrop. Well that is not a good habit but he could help it. 

"Lorenzo , I can't do that. And I'm not going to let you do it. It's my responsibility as the high warlock of Brooklyn" 

"Don't teach me about being the high warlock Brooklyn. And at least don't try to stop me. You may be playing with a shadowhunter but don't forget about our past. We had lots of fun then. Then will see you around beauty. I'm gonna stay in Brooklyn for sometime." 

Alec could see how tense Magnus was. Magnus was trying to act tough but Alec knew him. Lorenzo guy left and Magnus sat heavily on the sofa and sighed. Alec decided to come out from the room. 

"What is going on? Who is he?" Straight to the point. 

"Alexander... Good morning" 

"Morning." 

"Come I was just trying to make coffee" 

"Magnus.. Cut the crap Who was he? I heard you" Magnus was clearly upset.

"How much did you hear?"

"From where you talked about responsibilities of the high warlock. What did he mean by your history?"

"Alexander.." Magnus stood up and tried to come near Alec. 

"No. Stay where you are. Who is he?" Magnus startled hearing Alec's angry voice.

"He is Lorenzo." 

"What is he doing in here? " He is The former high warlock of Brooklyn. He was traveling for almost five decades but now he is back."

"What did he mean by your past?" 

"Alexander.. It is nothing. It's in past." "But now he is back in Brooklyn." 

"So? He was a partner of mine. He means nothing. " Alec rolled his eyes. Camille, Imasu, Dot now Lorenzo.

"What was he doing in our house? " 

"He just.." 

"You know what. I don't care. " Alec stopped Magnus and went to the bedroom. Magnus came after him.

"Alexander. Where are you going?" Alec was putting in his jacket and boots. 

"I'm going to my home Magnus." "This is your home."

"Not if your former partners come and hang around here"

"Alexander. He is nothing to me and you are everything to me. You know that. You are being ridiculous now"

"I don't know. I want to be alone right now." Alec took his bow and quiver and glamoured it. 

"Alexander.."

"I'll call you later"

 

But Alec didn't call him Magnus for whole three days. He didn't reply to Magnus's messages and refused to see Magnus. Alec had a meeting with downworld leaders that day. He couldn't skip that. Alec welcomed Luke, Raphael and Magnus. Magnus looked tired. "Mister Bane" Alec extended his hand. 

"Mister Lightwood" 

Magnus smiled but his eyes were full of sadness. Alec ignored that part. Meeting went well. Magnus rarely spoke anything. Only thing he mentioned was how Lorenzo was back and how dangerous his dark magic is. Alec's blood was boiling even at the mention of Lorenzo's name. 

"So he uses dark magic?" Luke asked. 

"Yeah and powerful ancient spells. Which are really harmful"

"So what does he wants?" 

" I don't know. He came to meet me but he only asked for my help to open a portal to Edom. We should keep an eye on him. I know him."

"Edom?" Raphael asked. 

"Yes.."

"I'll ask my pack to keep an eye on him"

"I'll do the same" Meeting went for another hour and when finally downward leaders decided to leave.

"Well Alec see you later." 

N nLuke went to see Clary. Raphael just nodded and left. Magnus was staying to talk with Alec. Alec saw Magnus and gathered his documents quickly and tried to leave.

"Alec."

"Yes" "Are you still angry with me? Even if I didn't do anything?"

Alec was saved from replying when Jace came and let Alec know that a warlock called Lorenzo is there to meet him. Alec's eyes automatically went to Magnus. 

"What does he want?" 

"I don't know." Jace replied. Alec turned back to confused downworld leader.

"Lorenzo is here" 

"at the institute? What is he doing in here?" Magnus asked. Magnus was clearly surprised.

"We don't know it yet. But he wants to meet me. What should I do?" 

"Ask him to come. So we all can meet him at once" Magnus suggested. Alec didn't like the idea of seeing Magnus and Lorenzo together. But he had to agree.

"Okay. Jace ask him to come here"

"okay" Jace left and within few minutes Lorenzo came.

"Oh my..my.. This save my time. Seeing you two together. What is going on?" Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not going to open a portal to Edom. I told you." 

"Too bad Magnus. But I'm not here to talk about it."

"What do you have to talk with the head of the institute? " 

"I'm here to talk about being the high warlock of Brooklyn." 

"What?" Alec finally snapped.

"I want my position back"

"You know how that works. You lose the position because of your misdeeds. You can't get it back just like that" Magnus was telling the truth. 

"What do you think about the high warlock of Brooklyn dating a mortal shadowhunter? How do you think other warlocks react to that?"

"Every Downworlder in Brooklyn know about me and Alec. And our relationship doesn't have anything to do with our positions. What ever you are trying I won't let you do it Lorenzo." 

"Relax Magnus. You'll come back to me once this mortal disappears. Till then enjoy your time with him."

"What did you said" Alec couldn't control his hate he just pulled Lorenzo by his jacket. 

"Lorenzo get lost before I send you to the clave with a list of your past dark magic usage"

"Will see.." Lorenzo removed Alec's hand from his jacket and fixed it.

"Let's see what is going to happen in the future" 

"only thing will happen right now is you'll die by my own bare hands of you don't leave the institute right now" Lorenzo smirked and and left the institute. Alec was still angry.

"Alexander calm down.He didn't do anything. We can fix this." 

"Calm down? When he talk about you past like that? When he wants to get the high warlock of Brooklyn position back? CALM DOWN?" 

"He can't do anything about that. And what about my past. It belongs to the past how many times do I have to repeat?" Magnus was right. Lorenzo was just a partner from the past. Alec was being stupid. But his heart won't let him accept that.

"Okay. I'm not angry. But I'm just busy. You should leave."

 

"Busy enough to ignore my calls and accept Dot's calls"

"I.."

"You are terrible at lying. Okay. You can ignore me as much as you want. I won't call you again." 

Alec was surprised with how thing turned out to be. He was thinking if Magnus push him hard he would go back to the lift with Magnus but Magnus just said what he wanted to say and went back. Alec stayed in the meeting room for a bit and went back to the office.

"Stop being a drama queen" 

"What?"

"Did you even see Magnus's face. He was pale and tired. And look at you. There are huge dark circles under your eyes. You two are suffering. For nothing."

"Lorenzo is back.." 

"So did Magnus cheat on you with him? Or did you see them kissing? Or did you see Magnus making out with him? Did you see any of these or did anyone else saw any kind of thing?" 

"No.."

"Then what the fuck Alec?"

"Language Izzy"

"oh shut up Alec. " 

"Hey what is going on here?" Jace came hearing Alec's and Izzy's voices. 

"Alec is been a dick and he wants me to be careful with my language? I give up"

Izzy stormed out from the office. Izzy was right.. But Alec's heart hurt every time when he thought about Magnus's time with anyone else. Alec would sell his soul to devil if he could erase any memory of Magnus's past relationships. He knows Magnus only cares about him and he never ever fell in love with someone else like how he fell in love with Alec. But it was hurting like hell.   
Alec stayed that night at the institute. Just like in past few days he couldn't sleep. He was so used to having Magnus by his side when he sleeps. Alec went to the training room and started training as hard as he could. 

BAlec's hands were bleeding by the morning. He trained whole night and now he was tired but still not sleepy. Alec took a warm bath and decided put every thing to an end. He didn't heel his wounds. He put on a shirt and jacket and went Magnus's loft. It was only 11 in the morning. Normally Magnus wouldn't wake up till the afternoon. But when Alec opened the door he could hear sounds. Alec was waking to the kitchen when he heard a glass breaking sound. 

"MAGNUS..." Alec ran to see Magnus on the floor.

"Magnus.. Magnus baby. Open your eyes..Magnus."

"Alexander.." Magnus's voice was barely a whisper. 

"Hey.. I'm here"

"welcome home" 

"oh... Magnus" Alec carried Magnus to their bedroom in bridal style and carefully laid him on the bed. Alec was going to take his phone and call Catarina when Magnus caught him by the wrist. 

"Don't go.." Forget about Catarina.

"I won't. Now sleep.." Alec laid next to Magnus and slowly brushed his hair. 

"I'm sorry." 

"I'm sorry too.." 

"Now sleep" Alec pressed a soft kiss on Magnus's forehead. Both spooned and slept till the evening. Best sleep both had in a week. Alec woke up before Magnus and watched sleeping Magnus. He looked so calm in Alec's arms. Alec smiled lovingly hearing Magnus's snore.

"I won't doubt our love ever again..I'm sorry. I love you Magnus.." Alec couldn't help but laugh when he got a cute snore from Magnus as a reply. Magnus didn't wake for another hour. 

"Alexander.." Magnus whispered as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Hey... I'm here..." Alec pressed a kiss on Magnus's neck from behind. Magnus quickly turned to his side. 

"You are back.." 

"Yes I am.. I'm sorry"

"Forget about that. You'll have to pay for that. But now I'm glad that you are here." 

"Punishment can wait. Seriously what happened? I almost had a heart attack when I saw you on the floor" 

"Sleep deprivation I guess"

"What?? " 

"well I couldn't sleep past few days.." 

"Oh Magnus.." Alec smiled and kissed Magnus softly. As he was afraid to hurt Magnus. 

"I couldn't sleep either. Love you..." 

"Love you too Alexander." 

"Hey you snored"

" me? Magnus bane? No..." 

" Believe it or not you snored. And it was loud not as cute as mine."

"Get out" Magnus pushed Alec from the bed. 

 

"Hey I was joking." Alec tried to get into the bed. 

"You are going to sleep on the sofa today. 

"Hey that is unfair"

"well it is not Alexander. That is the punishment for doubting my love for you.." 

"Magnus..... " Alec whined. 

Magnus was not buying it. Alec's puppy eyes didn't work either. Alec had to sleep on the sofa Somehow middle of the night Alec came back to the bed. Magnus felt his Alexander was back. Magnus decided to forgive for now . 

"Your snores were cute and I Was joking."

"I know. I'm perfect even in my sleep." 

"Well I can't argue on that" Alec smiled. Magnus smiled back. Alec pressed few more kisses and snuggled Magnus into his chest.

"Let's sleep. Good night my love"

"Good night Angel" And they both cuddled till the morning.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know what you think. Find me on Instagram. Malec_Lightwood_Bane . Hope you liked the story. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated 


End file.
